Exploration Screen
The Exploration Screen is the main screen of the game, it includes a map of the Route that shows info of it (1), location of Trainers (2), Markers (3), Hidden Items (4), your position (5), the family collection circle (6) and various options (7). 1 - In the route info you can read about the name of this location and its most inhabitant family. 2 - Trainers are shown as figures. They move around if you revisit the location later and can also appear on other routes if you fought them. When you get near them, they'll prevent you from catching new monsters, but confront you in a battle if you like. 3 - Markers are icons you can set up on your current position with a long tab on the screen. You get to choose one of many different icons. They will stay until you delete them again and can be used as personal references or to setup baits and food. 4 - If you get near an item, the radar sound will make its "beep" noise and you'll see a blue arrow that points you to the position of the item. The nearer you get, the more frequently you'll hear the beep noise, if you activated sound with the ♪ button on the bottom right of the screen. If you're close enough you'll see a white sparkle appear. Now you can send a monster to a mission for gaining this item, if your monsters are fast enough to do so. Otherwise you will have to get there yourself until you can see the item is revealed on the map. It will be collected automagically. 5 - Your position on the map is marked as a red arrow that will rotate, depending on which direction you're heading. Also there are red dots appearing on the map, marking the way you came from for a short time. 6 - This is the family collection circle you can read about later at this page. 7 - These are the available actions, depending on your location. If you're near on of the monsters on the map, then you'll be able to catch exactly this type of monster. If you're near a Trainer, you'll be able to battle him or her. The family collection circle About what we call the 'family collection circle' in the top right corner, the circle is supposed to show only the common family and the rare family of the route you're in in that moment. The rare family is represented by a gold line at a small spot at the top, while the common family is shown with a black line in all the rest of the circle. If you check the image, you'll see an example showing the gold line of the legendary plus 3 black lines out of 6 possible spaces representing the caught members of that family. So you'll only see the black / golden lines for the monsters you already caught on that route (and their evolved stages). Free spaces mean, there's something left for you to find. You can also see the family collection circle on your map view in the top right corner of the tiles. A black border means, you've got all of the common monsters in this route. If the border is white then you don't have all of them yet. The same for the centere: if it's shown in golden colour, then you caught the rare family already, if it's white then you still need to find it. If there's no circle at all, then you still need to find common and rare families there.